if Marinette got a Miraculous
by Iampotatomelon
Summary: This is a continuation on Buggachat's comic from Tumblr. I found it hilarious and decided to continue it. It's not nearly as bubbly and lighthearted as her style, but that's not me so I made it more dramatic. Please leave constructive criticism. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

"Do any of you happen to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Chat asked, much too relaxed for my comfort.

"Haha, no! What makes you think that?" I responded, I had begun to sweat under my magical, skin tight suit. It was almost eight o-clock in the evening, on one of the most glorious days the heroes had seen in a long time. Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee and I were lying, in a circular formation on a rooftop with the best view in Paris.

"I was just thinking… and I think she'd work great with our team" Chat replied.

"But" I began

"Yes!" Rena, butted in.

"She'd be great with a miraculous" Carapace exclaimed. Queen Bee said nothing, the look on her face said it all.

"LADYBUG!" They all said in unison.

"We'd get along so well! I would bet my miraculous on her being AMAZING" That one was Alya.

"She's so talented, she's so smart, she's so brave" that one was Nino. Queen Bee continued to linger in the background. "When do I get a say in this" she asked. They all ignored her.

"I would be willing to train her myself" Chat declared. This confused me, I understood Alya, Nino and Chloe's reactions to Chat's proposal. They were almost certainly in character, but I didn't, or at least, hoped I didn't, know Chat in normal life. I waved this thought away, and focused on my own reaction.

"I-I" I mumbled

"Oh my god, ladybug, are you crying?" Queen Bee commented

"Are you okay?" Asked carapace

"What's wrong?" wondered Chat

"I-uh" I stumbled "I guess I could ask Master Fu" I felt defeated.

"I'm sure he would say yes!" Rena said, holding her hands to her face excitedly. I knew Alya well enough to guess that when I came for patrol the next night saying that Master Fu said no, she would march herself and maybe even me (In civilian form of course) to his place and give him a good telling off.

I sighed

"B-but he doesn't even know her" I made up, knowing full well that Marinette Dupain-Cheng knew Master Fu quite well.

"Chloe knows her, don't you Queen Bee" Chat asked

"Well-yes, but I would never give a miraculous to such a stuck-up brat like Marinette Dupain-Cheng" She retaliated

I felt the rage boiling inside of me. There's a large difference that sets apart jealousy and rage. Jealousy is a sly creature, that creeps up on you, slowly, silently, you doubt jealousy. But rage, rage is something different. Rage is a certain feeling, so certain that you can feel it inside you unlike jealousy, rage is a loud creature, a fire demon. And that fire demon was mad.

Chat's POV

I've noticed Ladybug getting extremely enraged whenever anyone talked about Marinette like Queen Bee just did. This Meant something. Ladybug must be a friend of Marinette's, I realised quickly.

Rena Rouge's POV

"Alya?" Chat said suddenly, turning to Ladybug. I was confused. Why did Chat Noir think that Ladybug was me?

"I can promise you, she's not Alya" I butted in

"And why not?" Chat said slyly

"Because I-uhh", Ladybug was shaking her hands desperately, "I umm"

"I'm not Alya" Ladybug said calmly

"Oh, okay" Chat said, unconvinced.

"Then, who are you?" Chat asked slowly

Ladybug's POV

I was NOT ready for this. I've always been strictly against the revelations of our identities, but it wasn't like I'd never wondered when that time would come. This was not that time, but, I guess it might help, I wondered for a second before pushing the idea away.

"I can't" I began

"And why not?" Chat interrupted "We're running out of excuses Rena and Carapace clearly know who each other are and everybody knows who Queen Bee is and our team works amazing"  
"I-I"

"I won't be disappointed" He pleaded

I thought for a moment.  
This was not the thing that had been worrying me. I honestly didn't know what was. I guess the reason was that we had simply been told not to in the beginning.

"I they can't see" I said quickly, pointing to the other three

"and why not?" asked Carapace disapprovingly

"It's not like I don't trust them but"

"I understand" Rena said, winking at me, beckoning for them to follow her back to the Louvre (Our meeting spot).

I was alone with him.

Chat's POV

I was alone with her. And we MIGHT be revealing our identities to each other.

"Sooo, looks like they left us alone bugaboo" I said awkwardly

"Well, yeah" she replied, she was shaking and blushing, I noticed.

"Oh, why does this have to be so dramatic" I yelled "Friggin claws off"


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug gaped as Adrien took her hands, the others were far gone now.

"We don't have to tell them, or anyone, to be real" He reasoned slowly

She opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out.

"I will love you, no matter what" he pleaded

"I know you in real life" she mumbled

"REALLY" he shouted, excitedly.

"Spots off" she commanded, her transformation fell away.

"Marinette, this is perfect! You're perfect! Everything is perfect!"

Marinette couldn't gauge what was happening. Adrien was Chat Noir, Chat Noir loved her. She loved Adrien, Adrien was Chat Noir. She turned to Tikki.

"This must have been very annoying to watch, huh" She asked, they all laughed, even Plagg.

She gazed into Adrien's eyes. "My lady?"

"Chaton?" she responded, they gazed at each other for a few seconds. They began to giggle, that giggle turned into a laugh, that laugh turned into hysterics, those hysterics turned into tears. They were soon bawling.

"Imagine if Alya and Nino saw us like this" Marinette said, finally, wiping the tears from her face.

"Yeah, they'd be shocked" Adrien agreed. they stood in silence for a moment.

"All this time, ALL this time, it was you and I never noticed a thing" Adrien vented, suddenly "I have been so blind, whenever we went to the bathroom during akuma attacks I thought you had suspected me, and you were following me. But you just needed to transform too" he laughed

"Alya suspected you" Marinette said, sitting, staring at the setting sun.

"Really!" Adrien yelled, astounded. He sat down as well.

"We really have been stupid" Marinette chuckled "Oh" she suddenly realised that Plagg and Tikki were probably hungry.

"Do you want anything?" she asked, turning to her hungry kwami.

"A cookie or a macaroon would be good" she replied, smiling with gratitude. Marinette handed her a pink spotted macaroon and turned to Adrien, who was handing Plagg some camembert.

"We should probably get back to the others" Marinette suggested, standing up.

"yeah, I hope they can't see us" Adrien said, worrying slightly

"Oh, Alya's pretty respectful of others' privacy" Marinette replied

"What does Alya have to do with this?" Adrien asked, sceptical.

"Oh, you don't know, of course" she exclaimed, facepalming "Alya's Rena Rouge"

"REALLY" Adrien roared "so we're all in the same class! Next, you're going to say that Nino is Carapace!"

"Well, yeah" she uttered quietly

"OH, MY, GOSH."

"I know, right" they stood in silence.

Suddenly, there was a crash in the distance.

"Something's up, Tikki, spots on!" Marinette cried, her costume appeared.

"I agree, Plagg, claws out!" they ran to meet the others at the louvre.

The villain was bad, very bad. The emotions were stronger than anything they'd ever fought before. Good thing that they had permanently recruited the others, otherwise, they would'nt have been able to face it as quickly.


End file.
